


Dance With Me

by odetotheclouds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fukuroudani, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Princes, Royals, hugs too, maybe a little sexy though, prince x prince, royals au, warning: homosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetotheclouds/pseuds/odetotheclouds
Summary: Prince Akaashi stands with his back straight, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him- open, but not seeing. He's off somewhere in his mind, lost in his thoughts, waltzing on a planet that can only be found in between his eyes.--bokuaka royal ball au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was called "a dance of crowns" before, but i decided to scrap it and restart. i hope you enjoy this!

Prince Akaashi stands with his back straight, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him- open, but not seeing. He's off somewhere in his mind, lost in his thoughts, waltzing on a planet that can only be found in between his eyes. 

"Hey, Akaashi," Prince Bokuto whispers loudly, defeating the whole point of the whisper. "Akaashi- Akaashi hey hey Akaashi-"

The dark haired prince beside him inhales sharply, glancing at him with a hint of annoyance. "What, Bokuto?"

Bokuto takes the attitude in stride, never bothered by the side eyes or the sharp tone. "Wanna dance?" He wiggles his eyebrows, winking and nodding at the dance floor at their feet.

Akaashi's eyes soften and he smiles, shaking his head slightly. "You're a goofball. Sure, let's go and dance, Prince Bokuto."

Beside them, Akaashi's parents are too distracted with the ball's guests to notice the two princes slip into the crowd, away from the uncomfortable thrones set up on the dias.

Bokuto exhales, shaking his arms out. "These things are intense man, I wanted to come for the food and the dancing not those stilted conversations with lords and ladies of teeny tiny lands in the corners of my kingdom." Akaashi rolls his eyes at Bokuto's blatant conceitedness but walks along with him anyways. "I just wanted to get groovy with someone!"

Prince Akaashi pauses at that, glancing at the guests around them. "Prince Bokuto.. we can't really.. get groovy to classical music."

His responding grin is so sly it cuts straight to Akaashi's nerves, unsettling his stomach. "Who said we're gonna stay here and listen to some lame classical music? Come on," Bokuto slides his hand around Akaashi's, dragging the prince towards one of the exits with his head down. "Just try to blend in and follow me."

Obviously he'd done this before.

Despite his slightly rattled nerves, Akaashi does as he's told as he leans closer to Bokuto's arm and tries to blend in with the crowd despite the absurd amount of finery on their bodies, including the crowns. If they were anywhere but a royal ball, the two of them would be singled out in an instant, but so many of the lords and ladies of teeny tiny lands in the corners of the kingdoms had decided to go all out.

It was almost too easy to slip out the door and into the royal gardens, away from their duties as princes to stand beside their parents and greet everyone and make polite conversation. Akaashi didn't really mind it, of course, he preferred the outdoors to the stifling heat of the ballroom, but large crowds makes it easy to just zone out and nod along to everything.

"You good back there?" Bokuto sounds a little breathless as they round a hedge, weaving along the paths towards one of the far gazebos where they can sit undisturbed.

"Yep, absolutely wonderful." Akaashi begins to pull back but Bokuto's grip on him tightens just slightly so he leaves his hand where it is, easily keeping pace with the silver haired prince so he's not being dragged along anymore. "What are we going to do out here again?"

"Dance."

That's it. Prince Bokuto gives him no explanation, just flashes a bright smile and keeps moving. Akaashi mutters something and rolls his eyes but he doesn't try to stop so they continue on and arrive at the gazebo in a matter of minutes.

Finally, he pulls his hand away from Prince Bokuto's, pulling his crown off for a moment to slide his fingers through his messy hair settled atop his head. He sets the crown on the bench around the perimeter of the outdoor building, far too eager to get rid of the uncomfortable weight.

He turns to ask Prince Bokuto a question, his lips parted in preparation. But as he turns, the prince is already right in his face, arm sliding around his waist. A furious blush spreads across Akaashi's cheeks and neck, painting his skin a soft pink. "What are you doing.." He murmurs as the silver haired prince guides Akaashi's hands into position, his golden eyes stuck to Akaashi's slender face.

"I'm dancing.. just like I said I would."

And with that, Prince Bokuto pulls them into a twirl around the quiet gazebo, humming a tune playing in his head as he guides them around the gazebo in a lazy circle. He's smiling in a gentle but almost overpowering sort of way, his eyes crinkling at the edges and gaze soft as he turns his head to watch their steps instead of Akaashi's face.

Akaashi's heart is beating so fast, pounding and thundering at his ribcage, that there's absolutely no way Bokuto can't hear or feel it. Embarrassment creeps over him, darkening his blush and closing a hand around his throat. 

Bokuto notices, glancing at Akaashi's face and seeing some of his emotions reflected there. "We- we can stop. I just wanted to dance.. with you."

The dark haired prince shakes his head slowly as they come to a stop, sliding his arms up and around Bokuto's neck. The other prince looks startled but he slides both arms around Akaashi's slender waist in response anyways.

Every part of Akaashi is so slender, so delicate yet incredibly strong at the same time. It drives Bokuto mad, the way his body just oozes perfection in every inch of flesh, every gentle movement, every single pore on this boys body. He wants to kiss him all over, to see if the hidden parts are just as slender as those that are visible.

Bokuto jerks himself out of those dirty thoughts, golden eyes focusing on Akaashi's eyes and then his lips. 

"I want.. to dance.." Akaashi's murmuring again, right against Bokuto's lips. Their hearts pound unsteadily for a moment before falling into a rhythm, finding each other despite the layers of clothes between them. The pounding spreads through Bokuto's body, to his ears, his fingertips, his toes, until his entire body beats in unison with Akaashi's.

He closes the space between their lips, soft and hesitant. Nothing more, nothing even close to what he wants to do to the dark haired boy in his arms, but they came out here to dance, not fuck. He pulls away after a moment, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he blinks away the haze that was beginning to set in.

"Then let's get to dancin, Prince Akaashi."


End file.
